


Move Out Day

by QueenKass



Series: College Life [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKass/pseuds/QueenKass
Summary: Sid's moving out of his dorm and keeps running into someone.





	Move Out Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to celebrate the end of my semester and to give a positive spin to the struggles of packing up and transporting all the stuff in my dorm to my small room at home.

“Hold elevator please!”

Sid was standing in the elevator, bags slung across both shoulders and arms full of boxes stacked so high he couldn’t see in front of himself; everything was balanced just right that he couldn’t chance any sudden movements without dropping everything. But the voice had asked nicely, and he didn’t want to seem rude and let the doors close on them, and if he just slowly stretched his leg out he could probably get the door to stay open for them. Everyone was having a hectic move-out day right after finishing finals and Sid didn’t want to make anyone’s day worse.

Of course, as soon as he stretched his leg out the person came walking in carrying their own set of boxes and didn’t see Sid’s foot. They stumbled forward into the elevator causing them to bump into Sid and for both of their boxes to fall to the floor.

Sid cursed his luck, not only did he feel horrible for tripping them but one of his boxes popped open as it fell—the box which had his stuffed animal he’s had since he was a baby which he hid under his pillows in his dorm because he couldn’t bear to leave it at home. It was a little stuffed moose with a Montreal Canadiens jersey on it; his dad had bought it as soon as his mom told him she was pregnant and now it was laying on the elevator floor and some random stranger was picking it up.

Sid stacked his boxes back up on the floor and knelt down to start picking up the stuff from the open box and kept his eyes down, braced for any jokes or teasing he was going to get over having a stuffed animal at college.

“Habs fan? Russian hockey much better.”

Oh.

Sid looked up to see their hand outstretched to him, handing back his moose and then he craned his neck up even further to actually look at their face.

_Oh._

What Sid was not expecting was a gigantic Russian guy with long legs and broad shoulders to be smiling down at him with a crooked smile and warm eyes.

Sid basically just stared at the guy until he realized he should actually say something but all he could get out was a thank you before other students carrying bags pushed themselves into the elevator.

Sid continued moving his stuff out of his dorm but he’d be lying if he didn’t say he was taking less stuff at a time so he could make more trips to the elevator in the hopes that’d he run into that Russian guy again.

Sid had lived in this building the whole school year how had he never seen that guy? Granted, Sid was usually busy with practice and homework so he didn’t get out too much, but he went to a few freshman events that Flower dragged him to and he went to the dining hall pretty consistently. Maybe his sibling was moving out and he was just helping and didn’t actually go here, or maybe he lived in a different building and was helping a friend, or maybe he was some one’s boyfriend and was helping them.

Sid kept spinning new theories in his mind while he waited for the elevator that he didn’t even notice the doors had opened already in front of him.

“You going to walk in or just keep stand there with angry face?”

Sid was startled out of his thoughts and realized it was the same guy from earlier and he was giving him a teasing smile now.

“Oh, uh, yeah, sorry.” Sid stuttered out and rushed to get in the elevator, but of course since the universe seemed to want to embarrass him nonstop, the hockey sticks he was holding all clanked against the top of the elevator and made Sid stumble back a step before he lowered them and walked in.

Sid could tell the guy was trying to hold back a little laugh while he himself was trying to not combust from embarrassment in the elevator; he was also trying to think of anything to say to the guy. Isn’t this what he wanted to happen? He kept trying to plan out a way to run into the guy again at the elevator that he didn’t actually plan ahead enough to what he would say if it happened. Thankfully he started talking before Sid ended up saying something embarrassing just to fill the silence.

“More Hab’s merch? You bring signed sticks to school?” Sid laughed, as if he’d bring his signed sticks to school where anyone could break in and touch them. “Uhh no these are mine, I’m on the hockey team.” Sid didn’t mention he was the first ever freshman captain of said hockey team and was currently on a full ride scholarship to play for the school, but people knew the hockey team was a big deal here, multiple NHL players had been drafted from this college.

The other guy, who Sid had taken to just calling Russian Hottie in his mind, gave him the most blatant once over, slowly looking at Sid from head toe before looking up and staring back into Sid’s eyes with a dark look on his face. “Maybe I go to games sometime next year” he said and then walked off the elevator, leaving Sid frozen in place in the elevator and his face on fire.

Now Sid was making sure he ran into that guy again, even if he had to take one piece of clothing from his room at a time just so he could keep getting in the elevator. He still wasn’t sure what to say though and now he was more flustered than ever thinking about actually running into him. He’s sure he’ll end up saying something along the lines of “Please come to my hockey games and maybe my dorm after and also maybe marry me?” I mean he was totally checking Sid out right? I mean sure he’s not the most experienced but he’s not dumb. But maybe Sid just read the situation wrong, maybe he was just seeing what he wanted to see, or maybe it’s like a Russian cultural thing and Sid is misinterpreting. Either way he’s determined to run into him again and this time he’s going to get the guy’s name.

Except Sid’s room slowly got empty, no matter how hard he tried to take more trips to the elevator he couldn’t argue only taking one kitchen utensil at a time. Sid eventually was down to only one box and had to just accept he wasn’t going to run into his mystery man again.

Sid was slumped against the wall in the elevator, he’d wouldn’t admit it but he was pouting just a little. He jumped when a hand slapped against the elevator doors just as it was about to close, causing them to slide back open. Sid got a little flutter of hope and looked up and was not disappointed.

“We stop meeting like this, da?”

“I don’t mind” Sid replied, and immediately realized what he had just said and wished he could somehow escape from the elevator. He could feel the heat rushing to his face for the third time that day but hoped that the other guy would think it was just from the walking back and forth to his car carrying boxes.

He looked up at the guys face and saw he was smiling to himself and a faint blush was making its way onto his face as well.

Sid was desperate to talk to him and basically said the first thing that came to mind, “so you’re into Russian hockey?” If Flower were there he would’ve scolded Sid for talking about hockey to flirt with someone but it was safe territory for him and besides the guy lit up when Sid asked so it was worth it.

“Yes, Russian hockey much better, all best players in NHL are Russian also.”

“What that is not true at all”

“What you think American players best? Only US women good, men stink.”

“That’s fair, but no, Canadian players are obviously the best, we basically invented hockey”

“We? Should’ve guessed you Canadian, you so nice only person who hold elevator open for me even with tons of boxes in hands. And only way you be Habs fan, no one choose them on purpose.”

 “Hey! They’re not that bad, we have Carey!”

“Carey can’t score for team, poor guy look so tired from Carey-ing everyone, too high a Price”

The guy just looked at him with a gleeful smile on his face while Sid glared at him and tried not to let his own smile crack out but Sid was only so strong.

“You’re horrible.”

“I’m best.”

Sid rolled his eyes and laughed and then the both of them couldn’t stop laughing, just looking at each other and falling into fits of giggles all over again.

The elevator dinged as it hit the bottom floor and the doors opened up. Sid wanted to keep talking but then suddenly someone was grabbing the guy by the arm and dragging him out and was speaking in what Sid could only assume was Russian.  
_“Zhenya I’ve been waiting down here for your ass for 30 minutes just so you could flirt with a hockey player in the elevator”_ But the guy seemed unfazed and unbothered at his friend yelling at him, instead he twisted in his hold to yell out to Sid as he was being dragged off.

“Bye! I see you next semester hopefully!”

“Bye! Wait! I never got your name” Sid said mostly to himself as the guy was being pulled away by his friend too far to hear Sid. Oh well, hopefully he meant it when he said he’d come to hockey games next semester.

Sid walked to his car and checked his phone and saw he had a new email from the school

_Housing Confirmation: Fall Semester 2018_

_You’ve been confirmed for a Double Occupancy housing unit. Below are your listed roommate(s) with bed assignments._

_Sidney Crosby: Bed A – 7 Day Meal Plan_

_Evgeni Malkin: Bed B – 7 Day Meal Plan_

_For any questions, please contact the housing services building._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Geno totally knew who Sid was the whole time because he’s goes to the hockey games with Ovi and has a huge hockey crush on Sid and was basically internally screaming the whole day and was mortified after he hit on Sid and that’s why he was sort of avoiding the elevator for the rest of the day and was texting Ovi about it the whole time like it was some soap opera.


End file.
